wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prisma
I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go Prisma Prisma belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Coding by AvalonCat. Where the wind don't change Description It would probably seem like Prisma was destined to be odd since birth, and not in a good way. Hybrids weren't uncommon in Pyrrhia nowadays, but most of them either shown dominant genes from one of the tribes, or have them evenly distributed. Even when they don't inherit the best of the tribes they are made up of, they are bound to have some form of natural weapon that their individual genes provide. Prisma is neither of those cases. Instead of a dragon with SilkWing abilities, such as spinning silk, or having RainWing abilities such as color-changing scales, this little dragon seems to be the worst of both tribes combined. She doesn't undergo metamorphosis, even though she was born with what appears to be SilkWing wings. This unusual little dragon is tiny for her age, and her body is really slim with little to no excess muscle. Her scales appear to be smooth, RainWing ones, but they are permenantly stuck as one color. Despite all her genetic flaws, one couldn't deny that she was still gorgeous. Her main scales are a brilliant shade of gold, with pale yellow spots lining the sides of her body down to her tail. Her wings, which are considerably larger than her body, are a very pale blue, with veins running through them, resembling a dragonfly's wings. They have a transluscent property, and can catch many colors of the spectrum when they meet the light. It isn't uncommon to find a spectacle of colors following Prisma around as she goes. Many have failed to provide an answer as to what color her eyes actually are, but in reality, they are a shimmering silver, which appear to be swirling and seem to have no fixed shape. Unlike SilkWings, Prisma has no sensitive antennae on her head, and has a pair of horns that vaguely resemble RainWing ones. Her wings, no matter how beautiful, are very fragile and weak, and cannot carry her in the air for long. Most of her bones are very brittle, and almost every part of her body can be easily snapped if too much force is exerted. With little to no natural weapons other than the little venom she is able to put out in her bite, she is incredibly vulnerable and frail, and likely won't last more than a minute in an actual fight. All her movements always seem really gentle and graceful, and while this is indeed part of her personality, she's actually controlling her every step, for even as she so much as steps down too hard on one talon, she'll feel pain. She is also careful to not move too fast, or do anything that'll possibly cause damage to herself. The venom that she possessed is very unlikely to be fatal, and it functions almost like a NightWing bite. Smaller living things like prey might be knocked out and even die from her bite, but a healthy dragon would never suffer any major effects from her bite. Even if her venom comes into contact into a dragon's open wounds, it would only cause a stinging pain, similar to when a wound gets infected and inflamed, but that's basically it. Even in the realm of docile RainWings, Prisma is probably the last dragon you'll ever call dangerous. And nothing in the ground can ever grow Personality Being an uncommon dragon in terms of appearance already, it is almost normal for someone to assume that Prisma has an odd personality, too. Indeed, she isn't normal. Prisma is a dragon suffering from social anxiety, and her condition isn't very far from being severe. She also has acrophobia, which meant that she had an intense fear of heights. Even then, those aren't the only features that define her - no, there's so much more you don't know about this little dragon. Prisma is not only fragile on the outside - her soul could be shattered just as easily as all of her bones. No hopes, just lies History Text And you're taught to cry in your pillow Skills/Abilities Text here But I survived Relationships Text I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing Quotes Text I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing Gallery Text Here blankicon.png I'm alive... I'm alive... Trivia Text I'm alive... I'm alive... Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+